The world of the surfers
by Superdude2062
Summary: Meet Jake, the leader of the surfers. He has a team who works by his side. He has to run and get what he can to survive. Now Jake has to run as fast as he can. As the leader of the surfers he has to respect his team and make it the biggest team in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The team

Jake POV

I'm Jake, leader of the Surfers. My team consists of only a few people right now. There's Lucy, my girlfriend. She loves me and was the first to join my squad. Then there's Tricky, my oldest friend. She's known me forever. Then there's the last of our squad. His name's Fresh. He's got his stereo and he rocks out like crazy. What the surfers do is, well it's a crazy job. What we do is graffiti the walls of the subways. Then the hard part comes. The guard comes and chases us down the subway. We run away as much as we can, until we get caught. We grab as many coins as we can on our runs to get the stuff that we need. We use some of that money to get more team members, upgrades and superpowers. We run as fast as we can and go as fast as we can. Well here comes the guard. We gotta go. Bye.


	2. Bunny Mask man

Chapter 2: Bunny Mask man

Lucy POV

I'm on one of my daily runs when something bad happens. The guard starts chasing me. I start running on top of the trains. They start to chase me. Then I jump of the train and hit the wall. Then almost knocked out, I see the guard picking me up and taking me away.

Jake POV

I'm watching the cameras from our secret base and I see Lucy get captured. I then find Tricky and Fresh and get on the run. We are running on the tracks and we find a guy in a suit and a bunny mask. I start talking to him and say," My names Jake. My friends are Tricky and Fresh. We are looking for our friend Lucy." The guy says," Well I'm Frank, and I don't think the guard has come after you yet. The reason why is that I was running from him and I ran him out of breath. But now he's really close and he should get here any minute. Wait I know who you guys are. You're the surfers. You are famous and I want to join this team. Do you mind if I join?" I say," We need more people so sure." He says," I'm glad you said yes. The guard's coming, we have got to move now. Come on." We start running and head right to the guard headquarters. I come inside and say," I want Lucy, so give her to me. I said give her to me. I have the bail, so give me Lucy." He says," Sure you can have her. Now leave and don't run and graffiti anymore." I say," Now that's not going to happen."


	3. The rocker

Chapter 3: The rocker

Jake POV

The crew and I were putting the finishing touches on the graffiti on the wall. Then a guy ran straight past us. I didn't know who he was. I followed him because I intended to find out.

Spike POV

This guard really thinks he can catch me. Let's just say I'm very cocky. I'm running away from the guard while rocking out on my guitar. The guard is catching up. I then jump on a train and hit my head. I fall on the ground and then hear a guy say," Frank, distract the guard." Then I see a guy in a bunny mask and a suit run straight past me. I then see a guy and he says," I'm Jake, the girl in the hat's Tricky, the hot one with the colorful hair is Lucy. She's my girlfriend. The guy with the radio is Fresh and the guy in the bunny mask that ran past you is Frank. So may I ask what your name is?" I said," Name's Spike, I run from guards all day. Let me guess, you guys are the surfers." Jake says," How did you know." I said," Simple, the guard says that I'm as bad as the surfers. Since you sent a guy to distract the guard and the guard went running after him I just guessed." Lucy says," This guy's pretty good if the guard chases him." Jake says," Spike, would you like to be a surfer?" I say," Of course I do, you guys are my idols. So yeah, I'm in." Jake says" Perfect, now you're a surfer."

Jake POV

This guy's great, he's pretty good. After seeing some of his skills I've realized how good he is. Well Frank's back and the walls won't graffiti themselves. So until all the walls have graffiti on them, we'll be running.


	4. Robot trouble

Chapter 4: Robot trouble

Jake POV

We were walking around one day when we were found out by the guards. We decided to split up into groups of 2. There were 3 guards so we each went onto a different road. Tricky and Lucy went left. Fresh and Spike went right. Frank and I took the middle road. While Frank and I were on the middle road we ran into a robot. It happened when we were trying to hide. We went behind a dumpster and found a robot. "Hello, I am Tagbot. I would like to ask who you are?" "I'm Jake and this is Frank. We're part of the subway surfers. A group that runs around and graffiti's the place. Would you like to join?" "Sure thing Jake. I'd be happy to join your team." "Well we'll need your help to sort out a little problem. Judging by the security cam footage the guards are catching up to the rest of the team. We need to get the team out of there." "I'll distract them Jake. I think I have a chance." We ran to the part of the tracks where my team was. Then Tagbot did his thing.

Tagbot POV

I went to the guards. "What's up brotato's." Then they got so mad at my nickname that the three of them ran after me. I ran away as fast as I could. I then used my invisibility function and made a hologram of myself. Then they chased after it and the surfers got me out of there. I then was brought to their headquarters and was made an official member. Yay, I'm a surfer!

Jake POV

Tagbot was made an official member. But what happened next got me really angry. Spike was talking to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, ditch Jake and go out with me. I'm way better than him. Ditch the serious one and come to the awesome one." "No thanks Spike, Jake's actually better than you. Don't be delusional." "Hey Spike, stop hitting on my girlfriend! Stop it, don't even think about it! Now stop it or you're out." "Fine, but know that I'll find somebody better than Lucy." Then I got mad. "Shut up."

**Hey guys, it's Superdude. This chapter was made with the help of a special friend who does not have an account. Well this is the end. I'll update soon.**

**Superdude**

**P.S. He's not my girlfriend**


End file.
